The present invention relates to electronic apparatus and in particular, but not exclusively to mobile telephones.
Fingerprint recognition systems are well known and are made by a number of different companies including Siemens. These known fingerprint recognition systems allow the fingerprint of a user to be stored and subsequently recognised. The current applications of these fingerprint recognition systems are for security purposes. For example, unauthorised access to electronic apparatus such as mobile telephones and computers can be prevented. In the case of mobile telephones, unauthorised users are prevented from making telephone calls. However, no consideration has been given to applications of fingerprint recognition systems other than for security.
Mobile telephones are, of course, well known and frequently include a speed dial function. In order to make a call, the user normally has to enter the telephone number to the party to be called using a keypad. With a speed dial function, the user prestores a frequently used number. That stored number is then associated with a single one of the keys, usually one of the number keys. The stored number can then be dialled by activating only one or two keys. For example the stored number can be dialled by activating a speed dial key and the key associated with the stored number. Alternatively, the key associated with the stored number can be activated for a predetermined time order to dial the stored number. However, where a user has a different number associated with each of the keys, it can be difficult for a user to remember which number is associated with which key.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided electronic apparatus arranged to carry out a plurality of functions, said apparatus comprising: fingerprint recognition means arranged to recognise at least two different fingerprints of a user; means for determining a function associated with a recognised fingerprint, each of said at least two recognised fingerprints of said user being associated with a different function; and means for carrying out said determined function.
One advantage of associating a given function with a given finger is that it makes it easier for the blind and visually impaired to use the apparatus. This a particular advantage if the apparatus has a keypad and a number of keystrokes would be required in order to achieve a given function. The association of a given functions with a given finger is unique to the user, fast and can be easier to remember than, for example a number. People have the tendency to associate non-physical information with physical objects. Embodiments of the present invention take advantage of this tendency. For example, the ring finger of a user could be associated with a function relating to a spouse of the user.
Storage means may be provided for storing the information associating the at least one fingerprint and the associated function, the determining means being arranged to retrieve said information from the storage means. Typically, the storage means will comprise a memory of the apparatus.
Alternatively, communication means are provided to allow the determining means to obtain information from a remote storage location associating the at least one fingerprint and the associated function. The communication means may comprise wireless communication means or a wired connection. If the apparatus is a mobile phone, the remote storage location may be in a base station or a mobile station controller.
Preferably, the fingerprint recognition means is arranged to recognise at least two different fingerprints of a user and different functions are associated with different fingerprints.
The apparatus may be operable to carry out said functions only if said at least one fingerprint is recognised by said fingerprint recognition means. Thus the security applications of fingerprint recognition can also be used in embodiments of the present invention.
Preferably, the apparatus is portable.
The apparatus may comprise telecommunication apparatus. The telecommunication apparatus may comprise a telephone, a facsimile machine or the like. Preferably, the telephone is a mobile telephone. However, the telephone may alternatively be a wired telephone. Preferably, the function associated with a fingerprint of a user is a speed dial function. Of course other functions may be associated with at least one fingerprint. The functions are preferably control functions.
Preferably, dependent on the mode of operation of the electronic apparatus different functions are associated with a recognised fingerprint.
For a better understanding of the present invention and as to how the same may be carried into effect, reference will now be made by way of example to the accompanying drawings in which: